


Full Circle

by Skeleton_Orchestra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Bisexual Naegi Makoto, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Makoto has the biggest harem, Sayaka has a crisis, There are alot of rarepairs, Trans Celestia Ludenberg, chihiro will have he/him pronouns eventually he just hasnt told anyone abt it yet, everyone has hoes in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Orchestra/pseuds/Skeleton_Orchestra
Summary: If you were to crush on more than half of your classmates, what would you do? Date them all of course! Never in ten years would Makoto think he was going to be gaining anything other than friendship from one person, much less most of his class. But they don’t call him the Ultimate Lucky Student for nothing!Aka. The 78th class is part of one big poly (minus junko and hifumi)@dr_full.circle on Ig for more information :)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Relationships will be tagged when they show up in the story even slightly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Makoto Naegi Created a New Group Message

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was originally just some crack idea in my head that i turned into a full au! I made an Ig account for it which has information on the ships and some headcannons for the au! its @dr_full.circle  
> Hope you enjoy the intro of this weird journey :)

_Makoto Naegi created a new group message._

_Makoto Naegi added Chihiro Fujisaki, Celestia Ludenberg, and 13 others._

_12:45 pm_

**Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg…**

Leon Kuwata: huh 

Chihiro Fuisaki: What? Naegi?

Makoto Naegi: Hi!! :D

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Hello! What is this Naegi? 

Makoto Naegi: It's a group chat :)

Mondo Oowada: duh, aint that obvious

why tf did you make it. 

Makoto Naegi: Oh, I uh...well we are all in the same class so I thought I could make a group chat for us to talk in! 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Oh! That's a wonderful idea Naegi, I'm sure our peers will love it! Surely our bonds as classmates, and friends, will grow stronger!

Mondo Oowada: what 

Sayaka Maizono: Thats nice but what would we even talk about? 

Leon Kuwata: yeah we kinda dont even know each other

Makoto Naegi: I...didn't think that far ahead.. :(

Byakuya Togami: What a shocker. I find it hilarious how you think someone like you is capable of thought. 

Makoto Naegi: ….D:

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Togami, don't be rude!

Byakuya Togami: Don't tell me what to do, plebian.

_Byakuya Togami left the group chat_

Makoto Naegi: Excuse me- >:0

_Makoto Naegi added Byakuya Togami to the group chat_

_Byakuya Togami left the group chat_

_Makoto Naegi added Byakuya Togami to the group chat_

_Byakuya Togami left the group chat_

_Makoto Naegi added Byakuya Togami to the group chat_

Byakuya Togami: Stop that. 

Makoto Naegi: No :)

_Byakuya Togami is offline_

Sayaka Maizono: There he goes

Leon Luwata: bruh

aight im gonna vibe 

_Leon Luwata is offline_

Sayaka Maizono:Naegi, how did you get all of our numbers anyways? 

Makoto Naegi: Uh, I asked around? It wasn't that hard. Hehe.

Sayaka Maizono: Well, ill see you in class Naegi!! 

Makoto Naegi: Oh right, class exists. 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Yes, it does exist! Everyone, get to class! 

_Everyone is offline_

  
**...**

No one in the class besides Sayaka and Makoto knew each other. Even though it was pure luck that the two found one another they still weren't the closest. With Makoto trying to break the ice between everyone after the first couple of days he would never have guessed that a simple group chat would completely flip class 78 around for the better. 

First impressions played a big part in the class. When Makoto was at the entrance ceremony he could feel everyone’s eyes on each other, analyzing and computing who they had to deal with for the next couple of years. Even he was looking around at everyone else trying to make his own assumptions.

His eyes first landed on the person who was closest to him at that moment. He was a tall boy with crazy hair and a laid-back aura. He didn’t smell bad per se, but he could smell a hint of something that was most likely not allowed in where they were currently situated. Though, he could tell he would be fun to be around.

Makoto moved on to someone he recognized. Sayaka Maizono, a girl he went to middle school with. Seeing her here surprised him, but he was slightly curious if she would remember someone as average as him. He set his expectations low, convincing himself that she probably didn’t even know of his existence. 

There was a cute girl on his left. She had pretty eyes and brown hair that stuck out to the sides. He looked at her small figure and noticed how nervous she was, fidgeting with her puffy skirt. _‘Maybe I could talk to her first.’_ he told himself.

His gaze shifted from the tiny girl to the comparatively larger and more built boy next to her. He had a piercing stare and eyeliner as sharp as a knife. His hair was weird too, looking like many different types of food from croissants to doritos. Though he had a cool jacket and was attractive in an intimidating way. 

It was kind of hard to keep his eyes on one person when there was a high pitched voice that constantly echoed through the room. Makoto recognized this person as well. Junko Enoshima, he’d be stupid if he didn’t recognize that face that was plastered on magazines his sister insisted on reading. She was attractive, but her voice was starting to give him a headache. 

Though, there was someone who was significantly quieter next to her, a girl who had a calm face and aura. She seemed to be Junko’s sister, Mukuro. If anyone didn’t know her name after the ceremony by just how many times Junko had said it and by how loud she was, he’d be surprised.

Along with Junko’s ear-piercing voice, there was also someone else booming in his ear. Some guy dressed in an all white uniform with raven hair, who announced himself as Kiyotaka Ishimaru. At first, he just thought that he was going to be one of those super sticklers who live and breathe rules wherever they go. But after Kiyotaka, or Ishi since everyone decided his name was too long so they all gave him a nickname, introduced himself he didn't seem all that bad of a guy. 

Looking around once more he found someone who looked kind of similar to Kiyotaka. They for certain were out there in their appearance but they also looked like some sort of goth lolita. One thing he couldn’t believe was that her large twin drills were real, _‘Those have to be fake.’_ he thought.

A bubbly girl introduced herself as Aoi Asahina, telling him to just call her Hina. She seemed like a nice girl overall, she had a nice...personality. Something Makoto did notice was how her hair was shaped like a Hershey kiss, though, it’s not like he could say anything. People could very well agree he had a boomerang on his head.

Looking over her shoulder he spotted someone who, to him, was very intimidating. Hina noticed him staring at the large student and started talking about them. Her name according to Hina was Sakura Oogami. She says that she is a very calm individual and that she was pleasant to talk to. 

Saying bye to Hina Makoto found himself running face first into someone’s chest. He fell to the ground and was met by an insult, something about plebians. His mannerisms struck him as a snobby rich kid, and with that insult that he threw at him, Makoto could guess that he was mostly correct since he introduced himself as the heir to the Togami corporation and left with another rude remark along the lines of ‘being lucky enough to be in his presence’. 

Turning around he was met with someone staring at him, actually, staring behind him to be more precise. He tried to be friendly and wave but he was just met with false accusations and very surprising things. She claimed that her name was Toko Fukawa and that he’d most likely forget her name, which made Makoto want to remember her name just to prove her wrong. 

He met another interesting character that day. A boy named Hifumi Yamada, who immediately made Makoto worry about his health, claimed to be the Ultimate Doujinshi Creator. He talked about a lot of things from anime to fanfiction and he seemed pretty passionate when talking about his favorite, something about a princess. He was talking so fast it was kind of hard for him to keep up. 

The first thing he noticed was how this boy’s hair looked similar to the mane of a lion. He gave off strong ‘bro’ vibes and didn’t hesitate to act chill around Makoto. His name was Leon Kuwata and he immediately started talking about wanting to be a musician instead of the Ultimate Baseball Star. He seemed chill, he talked about music, girls in the class, and memes. Makoto could tell they would get along. 

The last person he talked to, well ‘talked to’, was this girl names Kyoko Kirigiri. She seemed standoffish and very reserved. They both just stood there for a while awkwardly as he didn’t want to add more quiet tension. But there was a beautiful and mysterious aura to her that he couldn’t ignore.

The first weeks together were awkward, to say the least. While some people in the class were very outgoing and extroverted, others were more reserved and quiet. Makoto did his best to get close to everyone, some being easier to talk to than others. He easily became friends with Sayaka as she did in fact remember him, much to his surprise, as well as Hina, Leon, and Chihiro. By the end of the first semester, everyone was well acquainted with each other for the most part and there was no more awkward tension between all of the Ultimates. Though, Makoto started to feel some way towards most of the people in his class. They were all wonderful people and he couldn’t help his attraction to them. Maybe he was just too oblivious to realize his blatant feelings for everyone, but he buried them all. He reflected on it and realized that most of them wouldn’t feel the same like Byakuya, Mondo, and Kyoko. So he settled for friendship instead. Never in ten years would Makoto think he was going to be gaining anything other than friendship from one person, much less most of his class. But they don’t call him the Ultimate Lucky Student for nothing! 


	2. Junko and the Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko changes the group chat names with a little help from a certain progammer and Sayaka plans to throw a party for passing midterms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group Chat names so far :) 
> 
> God: Junko  
> Satan: Mukuro  
> Queen: Chihiro  
> MrFruity: Yasuhiro  
> BoomerangHair: Makoto  
> MikuBootleg: Sayaka  
> LegDaddy: Byakuya  
> TigBiddy: Aoi  
> StickUpTheA: Kiyotaka

_3:27 Am_

Yasuhiro Hagakure: oranges r apples natural predators

Chihiro Fujisaki: w 

what

Yasuhiro Hagakure: u heard me 

Junko Enoshima: bro what 

what kind of wack things you thinkin about at 3 am 

ALSO why dont we have funky names?? 

Mukuro Ikusaba: What do you mean, funky?

Junko Enoshima: like nicknames 

and the gc name is just all of our names 🤢🤢 

whos admin oh my god please 

Chihiro Fujisaki: I think Naegi's the admin. 

He made the group chat after all 

Junko Enoshima: oh wait fujisaki ur super smart with tech stuff yeah 

Chihiro Fujisaki: That's...kind of my ultimate

Junko Enoshima: yeah yeah girlie PLZ can you like hack or whatever for a hot sec and give me admin so i can change everyones names and the stinky gc name 

Chihiro Fujisaki: I...why? Isn't it fine the way it is? 

Junko Enoshima: no its icky 💀

Mukuro Ikusaba: What nicknames would you give everyone anyways. 

It's only been half a semester, do you already know everyone well enough to give them a good name? 

Junko Enoshima:jeez you underestimate me dear sis 

Yasuhiro Hagakure: give me a fruity name plz ty 

Junko Enoshima: sure thing my guy

fuji girlie plz plz plz 😭 

Chihiro Fujisaki:... 

Fine. 

Junko Enoshima: YE S S S!! TY QUEEN 😁

_Junko Enoshima changed the group name "Junko and the Bitches"_

_Junko Enoshima changed 16 names_

Queen: What did you change our names to? 

Oh. 

God: ty queen! 😌

Queen: Um.. You're welcome?

Satan: I'm scared about my name. 

Oh.

God: ur welcome

Mr Fruity: whats my name whats my name

nice ty 

_Mr Fruity is offline_

Queen: I just now realized the group chat name 

God: 😁😁

Satan: I hate it here.

_Satan is offline_

God: as you should 

_God is offline_

_Queen is offline_

**...**

It was a couple of weeks into their second semester, and Makoto was having a tough time. Not with school, but with his emotions. Over the course of the first semester he had made many friends, one of those people being Kyoko Kirigiri. 

They had an odd but fitting dynamic. The two would usually be seen sitting in a quiet room doing nothing until Makoto would start talking about something random that happened during his day and Kyoko would listen.

Everyone found it odd that those two of all people became good friends, but it worked for them. Sitting in silence was awkward, but comforting for the two students. Before you know it, a certain lucky student ended up gaining feelings for a little miss ultimate detective. 

**…**

_Junko and the Bitches_

_1:45 Pm_

MikuBootleg: 1. Why were you guys up at 3 am…. 2. Im scared to know my name and 3. Who would be down for a little party in my dorm for passing midterms? Nothing too fancy just a little wind down day!

Oh.

Yeah accurate.

God: Glad you like the name :)

StickUpTheA: That sounds like a great idea Maizono! I'm sure everyone would appreciate a relax day after all the studying they've done.

MikuBootleg: ISHI YOUR NAME…

StickUpTheA: Oh? What about my name? Is it a joke? If so then I'm afraid to say that I don't understand.

God: i put so much effort into names and yet he doesnt get the joke

StickUpTheA: I am deeply sorry Enoshima. Could you explain to me the joke so I could understand?

BoomerangHair: What...What are your names….

What is my name. 

God: loving the energy i created in the studio today

MikuBootleg: Is...Is that Naegi..? 

Satan: Ah…

MrFruity: i mean its accurate

BoomerangHair: :( 

TigBiddy: Ooo, I like the sound of a little party. I can bring some food!

My name…

God: am i wrong

LegDaddy: What kind of ludicrous names have you given us Enoshima. 

Excuse me?

MrFruity: TOGAMIJSHDHFHEBFJC

MikuBootleg: STOP...ENOSHIMA…

God: again, am i wrong

BoomerangHair:...

LegDaddy: Change my name at once.

God: no

LegDaddy: That was not a request wench, that was an order.

God: even if i wanted to richie bitchie i cant

LegDaddy: Pathetic.

_LegDaddy is offline_

StickUpTheA: Enoshima, language!

Satan: I hate it here.

God: youve said that beforeeee

Satan: I said what I said.

_Satan is offline_

MikuBootleg: Anyways...I'm going to make plans for the party! Does next saturday work for everyone?

StickUpTheA: Of course Maizono. Everyone else, inform the rest of our classmates of this and make room in your calendars! 

MrFruity: pog 

_MrFruity is offline_

_StickUpTheA is offline_

_God is offline_

_TigBiddy is offline_

**…**

_2:00 Pm_

_Sayaka Maizono - > Makoto Naegi _

Sayaka Maizono: Heeeyyyy Naegiiiii

Makoto Naegi: Heyy?? 

Sayaka Maizono: So are you gonna tell her at the party?? :)

Makoto Naegi: Huh? Tell who what? 

Sayaka Maizono: Cmon Naegi, dont play dumb. You know who im talking about ;)

Makoto Naegi: Huh

Sayaka Maizono: Kirigiri.

Makoto Naegi: Oh.

UHHH ANYWAYS :D

Sayaka Maizono: NO, NOT "ANYWAYS" YOU HAVE TO TELL HER NAEGI!!

Makoto Naegi: NO I DOONNTTT 😁😁

Sayaka Maizono: Youre going to do it Naegi. I know youre capable.

Makoto Naegi: Suddenly I'm not capable.

Sayaka Maizono: You cant escape the inevitable :)

Makoto Naegi:...

Suddenly I'm fleeing the country.

Sayaka Maizono: NAEGGIII PLEASSEE E E EE ITS SO OBVIOUS

Makoto Naegi: WHAT?? NO...IS IT..??? 

WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE EVEN FEELS THE SAME WAY??

Sayaka Maizono: Naegi youre like the only person she bothers spending time with besides Togami and Celestia. Im positive she likes you back.

Makoto Naegi: I'm just worried.. :(

Sayaka Maizono: Dw Naegi, I assure you she likes you. She wouldnt bang out with you otherwise

Makoto Naegi: WHAT

Sayaka Maizono: *HANG *HANG

Well 

You never know 😏😏

Makoto Naegi: GOODBYE MAIZONO

Sayaka Maizono: HAHAHDJFKFK

**…**

Makoto Naegi sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was going to confess to Kyoko at the party. Was he ready? He felt like he was. Did she even feel the same way? Sayaka said she did. 

What if nothing went according to plan. What if something went wrong? What if he messed up? What if she hated him? What if she never spoke to him again? What if- 'Ding!'

He heard a notification come from his phone. He looked down and saw that it was from Sayaka. He debated leaving her on delivered, but the thought made him feel guilty, so he read her message.

**...**

_2:46 Pm_

_Sayaka Maizono - > Makoto Naegi _

Sayaka Maizono: Y'know you dont have to actually confess right? I know how nervous you get and how you tend to overthink things. If you dont end up confessing thats fine, and if you do then thats ok too! Just make sure youre ok with your decision, yeah?

Makoto Naegi: I know Maizono. Thank you :)

Sayaka Maizono: :) 

**...**

_'Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all'_ , the boy thought as he charged his phone and dozed off into a nap.

On the other hand, Sayaka was feeling conflicted. She thought she'd be happy that her dear friend was crushing. Hell, she even wanted to help him with it. So why did her heart ache when she thought of the two together happy and smiling? 

She dismissed the thought and reminded herself that she had a tutor session with Kiyotaka in half an hour and after that Leon wanted to tell her something.

_'Maybe that will help clear my mind'_ she thought, as she collected her notebooks and headed to the public school library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooo 😏😏


	3. “I...I think I like Naegi”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Kuwata: at least you didnt ghost me completely and just leave me here  
> all alone😔😔  
> drenched in the rain😔😔😔😔  
> crying 😭😭😭😭😭😭
> 
> Sayaka Maizono: WAIT YOURE CRYING?? 

Upon reaching the library Sayaka turned on her phone and looked at the time; She was five minutes early. Looking through the glass in the window she could see spikey raven colored hair behind a bookshelf, rummaging around the hundreds of books filled with pristine pages of knowledge for his hungry brain. 

"Hey, Ishimaru!" She said as she stepped in through the door. "Ah, Maizono! Good to see you." He said with a smile. "Shall we get started?". The girl nodded and the two quickly got down to work. 

**…**

She got everything wrong. Every question Kiyotaka asked her ended with incorrect answers. Were his teachings not good enough? "Erm, Maizono…". She didn't respond. He tried calling her name again, but it seemed as if she was lost in thought on another planet entirely. "Maizono?" He touched her shoulder gently, making her jump out of her seat. "What?" she responded. 

"Maizono, you spaced out. I tried calling your name but you didn't respond. Is everything alright?". She looked down at her paper. There were multiple red pen marks that Kiyotaka put on the paper. "Ah…sorry. I guess I'm more focused on something else.". She nervously giggled.

"Well, do you mind telling me about it? I want you to succeed Maizono, maybe talking to me about it will help you? I'm...I'm not really sure, but if it will help you focus on your work then I'm all ears!" he said with a smile.

Sayaka looked at him surprised. _'So much energy, cute. Wait, what?'_. "Well...It's about Naegi.". "Naegi? What about him?". She sighed and rested her arms on the table and layed her head down. "You know how he likes Kirigiri?". 

"Oh, I'm afraid not. I'm not all that into the personal life of my classmates so, no. I had no idea. Why is this pertinent information?".

"Well, you know that party I mentioned in the group chat?".

"Yes of course!" he beamed.

"Well I mentioned him confessing to her then, but I…" She trailed off. 

Kiyotaka waited patiently for her to continue her sentence, but she never did. _'What thoughts could distract her so much that even she gets distracted by her own distractions?'_ he thought. "But you…?" 

"Ah...I...I don't know how to describe it. I think he might confess, and It makes me happy that he's finally going to tell her and all but…I don't know, I feel...sad...disappointed? I don't know why I feel this way but I do, and I hate it." 

Kiyotaka sat and thought for a long moment before speaking up. "What do you think of Naegi?". "Huh?". He stares at Sayaka, waiting for an answer. 

"Well… he's my childhood friend! He makes me happy and makes me smile every time I see him. Sometimes when he's around my heart beats a little faster than normal and seeing him with a smile makes my day. He's probably one of the best people I know! I'm sure there are more things about him that are nice but those are some things that came from my head, but he's a good friend of mine. So, what's your verdict, Mr. Ishimaru?". 

She turned towards Kiyotaka, awaiting his analysis. He was deep in thought. Frankly, he didn't know how to answer. He wasn't the best with emotions or feelings so he couldn’t give a proper opinion on this matter. Maybe someone like Junko or Hina would be better suited for this kind of topic, but he was determined to give her a good answer. “Well, from what I know of romantic feelings and from what I’ve seen from others it sounds like you value Naegi very much, correct?”.

“Yes, I do! I wouldn’t trade him for the world,” she said with a smile.

Kiyotaka thought long and hard. He never actually talked to anyone about feelings, he only ever heard girls in his previous classes from middle school and some from elementary school gushing about boys they liked and how they felt all giddy around them. Some things that Sayaka said aligns with what he’s heard before, so he decided to try and connect the dots.

“Maizono, is it possible that you have feelings for Naegi? Please do forgive me if I’m mistaken but I’ve heard girls in my past talking about things like what you’ve just mentioned when they have feelings for someone. I just thought maybe you would think the say way.

Sayaka stared at him with a hand over her mouth. First in surprise, next in confusion, then finally in realization. “I...I think I like Naegi,” she said in a hushed voice while looking over to Kiyotaka.

The boy smiled at her and patted himself on the back mentally for being able to assist his classmate with something he himself needs assistance with. “Ah, well that’s amazing Maizono. I’m glad I was able to he-”. “WHAT DO I DO?”. “...Huh?”.

Sayaka started pacing around the room and muttering to herself about Makoto’s feelings for Kyoko, ending their friendship, the world ending. _‘Wait...the world ending?’_. “Maizono calm down, I hardly think the world will end because you have feelings for Naegi,” he said with a worried chuckle. “That’s the thing, Ishi! It is! I don’t… nevermind” she said dejectedly.

“Ah...Maizono I apologize. I didn’t consider how this would look like in your mind and-”. “Hey, It’s ok.”. Sayaka gave Kiyotaka a comforting smile. “Thank you for helping me! I appreciate it.”. Her phone that was on the table buzzed. 

**…**

_6:58 pm_

_Leon Kuwata - > Sayaka Maizono _

Leon Kuwata: if u wernt gonna show up u could have just told me

**…**

Sayaka gasped and hurriedly grabbed her things. “Maizono is everything alright?”. “It’s 6:58 pm! I was supposed to meet up with Kuwata an hour ago!”. She grabbed her phone and tapped it aggressively.

**…**

_6:58 pm_

_Sayaka Maizono - > Leon Kuwata _

Sayaka Maizono: OMG IM SO SORRY WHERE ARE YOU RN?

I GOT CAUGHT UP TUTORING WITH ISHIMARU I DIDNT REALIZE THE TIME

**…**

“Oh, I apologize for keeping you here for so long. Go on and hurry. We’ll continue tomorrow and hopefully, you’ll pay attention.”. She giggled as she walked out the doors of the library. “Hopefully!”.

**…**

_6:59 pm_

_Leon Kuwata - > Sayaka Maizono _

Leon Kuwata: its aight

at least you didnt ghost me completely and just leave me here

all alone😔😔

drenched in the rain😔😔😔😔

crying 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Sayaka Maizono: WAIT YOURE CRYING?? 

IM SO SORRY

AND YOURE DRENCHED IN THE RAIN?

Leon Kuwata: hehe

Sayaka Maizono: wait

It isnt raining

Leon Kuwata: 😎😎

Sakaya Maizono: smh maybe i should just leave you

Leon Kuwata: NO PLZ ITS IMPORTANT

Sayaka Maizono: Fine ill show you pity this time ball boy

Leon Kuwata: ty 

meet me at the auditorium

backstage

Sayaka Maizono: Omw!


	4. Focus on Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Kuwata: CHIHIRO OPENU R DKRM DOOR  
> I NEED TO SCREAM AT U  
> OPEN UPGIRL
> 
> Chihiro Fujisaki: Wha…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt as long as i wanted it to be but, oh well. Sayaka has a crisis pt 2 :)

_7:01 pm_

_Junko and the Bitches_

God: why the hell was maizono going supersonic speed down the hallway tf

Ball: is she actually running down the hallway

God: yuh she was running so fast 

i tried asking her why she was running so goddamn fast but she just screamed summ like 

“CANT TALK GOTTA FIND BALL BOY” 

Ball: is all im known for balls

Queen: Kuwata, is everything ok with Maizono? 

Ball: oh yeah everythings fine bro

i just wanted to talk to her abt somethin

Queen: OH!!!! KUWAATTAAA!!! Is this what you told me about! :D

Ball: FUJISAKI SHUSH YES IT IS BE QUIET

God: HUH??? 

GIVE ME THE TEA TF??

Queen: AA A AW W W WIM SO EXCITED. 

Tell me how it goes!!! :)

MrFruity: h uh 

God: wait kuwata r u doing what i think ur doing

Ball: STOP 

MrFruity: wait im kinda slow what happenin

God: OH MY GOD ITS TOTALLY WHAT IM THINKING

KUWATA YOU PLAYER 🥴🥴

Ball: ENOSHIMA OH MY GOD

MrFruity: OOOOOHHHHH 

get it bro

BoomerangHair: Wait hi I just woke up from my nap, what’s going on with Kuwata?

Ball: oh

shit i forgot abt naegi godamnit

God: PFFT YOU HAVE TO DEAL W NAEGI FOR COMPETITION

THIS WHOLE CONVO IS MAKING ME LOSE MY SHIT

Ball: SHUT UP

Satan: Why is my sister squealing like a 7th grader.

BoomerangHair: Competition…?

Ball: Don’t worry about it Naegi.

MrFruity: o shit kuwata using correct grammar w punctuation and everything

Ball: I just realized how this is going to go.

Queen: Kuwata… 

Ball: I’ll tell her anyway, dw Fujisaki. 

I’ll tell you how badly it goes.

_Ball is offline_

God: ow tf whyd it get all depressing smh 🙄🙄

and he didnt even comment abt his name 👿

BoomerangHair: I’m confused… :(

MrFruity: dw abt eggy

BoomerangHair: Okay…?

**…**

Leon sat on the speaker with his hands on his head. It's been an hour since he was supposed to see Sayaka. At the fifteen minute mark, he just thought she was running late. At thirty, he thought something might have come up. At fifty he was starting to feel desperate. Leon was never the one to complain about being on time, but the one time he wished someone came on time was this very moment.

A while ago he came to terms that he developed feelings for Sayaka with Chihiro’s help. Of course when he and Sayaka first met they started off on the rockier side, but they learned to be good friends. With Chihiro also warming up to Leon, the small girl noticed the little things in Leon’s mannerisms, his voice, and sometimes even the way he dressed because of Sayaka. She even convinced him to confess at the party she was planning, but he decided to jump the gun and tell her earlier. 

He felt like shit, sitting in the backroom of the auditorium. He wanted to get up and leave many times but felt guilty if she decided to show up and he wouldn't be there, so he stayed. He received her messages, she was coming. By not even doing anything he started feeling exhausted. He started feeling warm and nervous. He knew that he was going to tell her how he felt but he couldn't help but feel nervous about the rejection. 

He felt a sliver of confidence when he initially received her message. He thought that there was a possibility that she would say yes, but then he was reminded of Makoto. She liked Makoto. She never said it outright to anyone, but it seemed like everyone but the boy in question knew. What did that small boy have that he didn’t? “DAMN IT.”.

He kicked a hole into a cardboard box nearby. “Kuwata…?”. The ginger boy turned around startled. She was here. “Oh! Hey Maizono.” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets to hide his nervousness. “What did that box do to you?” she said with a giggle. “It looked at me funny,” he replied. 

She sat down on the large speaker nearby. “So, what did you need to tell me that was _sooo_ important?”. Leon was filled with dread. Looking her in the eye drained him of all his confidence and self worth. He sat on the speaker with a sigh. Sayaka could immediately tell something was wrong. “Hey, Kuwata, what's wrong? Everything alright?” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He rubbed his temples and decided to go at this as if he was ripping a bandaid.

“Look Maizono i’m just gonna be real with you for a minute,” he started, throwing her off by the serious aura, “ I know you like Naegi, hell everyone knows _but_ him.”. She looked down at her feet. “Ah...is it that obvious?”. “Yeah, but thats...thats not what i'm here to talk to you about.”. Sayaka looked at the baseball star with confusion. He took a deep breath as he could feel his cheeks turning red. “Can you promise me that what I say right now won’t change our friendship…?”. “Of course Kuwata...what is it?”.

“I like you Maizono. A shit ton.” 

Sayaka took her hand off of his shoulder in surprise. She tried to think of how to reply, but was quickly interrupted. “Before you say anything I already know you’re gonna reject me. You like Naegi and all that so I knew I had no chance. You don’t have to tell me that much. But even still, I wanted to tell you...that and Fujisaki wouldn’t stop bothering me about confessing to you so.” he laughed nervously. 

Leon was afraid to look over to the girl on his left. Her silence made this moment all the more dreadful. He wanted a response, hell a sound or anything. Anything to break the silence and the tension in the room. He felt arms around him. The boy looked to his left and saw Sayaka hugging him. “Thank you for telling me Kuwata.”. He wrapped his arms around her as well, laying his chin on the top of her head. “So…”. 

“You don’t have to say anything else Kuwata. Not because I don’t want to hear it, no! I just don’t want to hurt you more than I already have…”. “Oh, so I was right then, huh?” he said with a laugh trying to ease the tension. “Yeah, heh. I do like Naegi but with your confession just now my feelings are kind of a mess.”. “Huh? Wait, are you saying that…?”. “I mean I think I've always had at least a little bit of attraction towards you and-“. “You think?” he said with a smirk and looking her in the eyes. “Shut up!” Sayaka replied, covering her face. “I don’t know. The only reason I know I like Naegi is because Ishi made me realize it…now everything is just confusing me and I-“.

“Focus on Naegi.”. She looked up at the ginger with confusion. “What?”. “I said focus on Naegi. You know you like him and I’m… I’m just in the way. So focus on him, and hey if things don’t work out then you know you can always count on me to be a rebound!” he laughed. “Kuwata!” she replied with laughter, “Don't sell yourself short! You deserve better than being a rebound. Besides, you might have a greater chance than you think.”she said, laying her head in his chest. 

Now that caught the boy’s attention. A higher chance than he thought? _‘Was she not going to ask out Naegi?’_ he thought. That sentence alone made his heart race with hope. “What?” was all he could say. Sayaka widened her eyes in surprise at what she had said. “What?” she repeated, not daring to look up. “What… What did you say? About me having chances…?”. “Well...it’s just that he likes-...”. The girl in his arms looked up at him about to explain her train of thought and reasoning, only to realize how close their faces were.

Leon looking down at Sayaka, Sayaka looking up at Leon. Both separated by mere inches. He could feel his heartbeat quicken just by staring at the girl in front of him. His eyes trailed down the soft features of her face down to her softer lips. “H-Hey girl. Y-You tryna’ kiss me or somethin’?”. That sounded funnier in his head. Now he just felt stupid. Sayaka looked away blushing before turning back with a smile.

He was ecstatic. His brain must have been fried for a whole minute. Sayaka watched him stare into space before trying to get his attention again. “Leon!”. “HUH?”. His face was burning up as she touched his cheeks. She laughed. He could never get tired of that laugh. “I kiss you on the cheek and you space out?”. Ah, so that's what happened. “O-Oh.”. Turns out his vocal cords were twisted as well. 

He had to tell Chihiro. “Well! I’m gonna… I’m gonna...go meet up with Chihiro!”. He cursed his voice for getting quieter with every word. “Yeah… I'll go do that,” he said as he walked out behind the curtain leading to the stage, and from there sprinting to Chihiro’s dorm. Sayaka smiled as she watched him run down the hallway, hearing the occasional “HOLY SHIT”.

**...**

_8:12 pm_

_Leon Kuwata - > Chihiro Fujisaki _

Leon Kuwata: CHURHIO

CHIHIRO

Chihiro Fujisaki: Huh?

Leon Kuwata: CHIHIRO OPENU R DKRM DOOR

I NEED TO SCREAM AT U

OPEN UPGIRL

Chihiro Fujisaki: Wha…?

IS THAT YOU BANGING ON MY DOOR?

Leon Kuwata: YES OPENNTF UP 

Chihiro Fujisaki: Ok, fine.

**…**

“CHIHIRO FUJISAKI OPEN UP OH MY GOD PLEASEEEE” she heard the baseball star scream as he continuously banged on her dorm door. “Ok, ok fine! Kuwata calm down!”. Upon opening the door Leon let himself in and jumped face first on the bed and groaned first, then screamed. “Kuwata…? Oh...Did everything with Maizono not go well?” she nervously asked. 

“NO! Well uh, I don't know? I mean yeah she told me she liked Naegi, duh, but she also said that my confession ‘messed with her feelings.’” he emphasized with air quotes. “And I asked what that meant, like what?”. Chihiro sat down as the ginger taked rapidly. _‘This is going to be a long night’_ he thought to himself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did mean to put the he him pronouns at the end :)


End file.
